Silent Hill
}} Silent Hill is a series of survival horror-themed video games developed and published by Konami and created by Keiichiro Toyama that started with the game Silent Hill for the PlayStation. As the title suggests, it generally involves a hamlet known as Silent Hill composed of supernatural monsters, the exact nature of which depends on various games to either be the result of a cult or psychological manifestations of any dark emotions by the main characters. The first four games were developed by Team Silent, while the others, such as Silent Hills, Downpour, Book of Memories, Origins, Homecoming, and Shattered Memories, were developed by unrelated companies. Relation to the Metal Gear series Aside from both the and the Silent Hill series sharing the same parent company, Konami, several references from each franchise were included in the other. On Metal Gear's side, the main antagonist of the series, God, made a cameo as a painting in Graniny Gorki in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The character Alessa Gillespe from the first game also makes a cameo as a painting in the same game, right next to the God painting. In addition, one of the rewardable headgear in Metal Gear Online is based on Robbie the Rabbit. In one of the playable demos for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, a decoy had Lisa from the Silent Hills demo appearing from it, and another demo had the Silent Hills logo. In the game itself, the radio drama that was heard in the demo could be heard in the tent right before the tunnel to Ngumba Industrial Zone. A similar radio transmission from P.T. was also heard in one of the outposts via a boom box in the sixth mission in the game (not counting the prologue). In Metal Gear Survive, there were two references to Silent Hill in the game, both relating to the event "The Researcher's Story: Special Edition", the first was in the flavor text, where an addendum to the text in purple had Chloe Dubois' message stating she had recurring nightmares about creatures that were explicitly not related to the Wanderers, indirectly alluding to the various creatures in the Silent Hill games. The other is one of the prizes in the event, a head accessory that was derived from the character Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2 and various other subsequent games in the series. On Silent Hill's side, the cadaver hidden in a wall where the player can acquire the silencer in Silent Hill 3 is implied by the BradyGames guide to be Solid Snake. In addition, the MSG boxes at Konami Burger in Silent Hill Origins was speculated to be a partial reference to Metal Gear Solid. In the P.T. demo, there was a boy with a deformed face that strongly resembled Chico, or rather, the character as he appeared in Ground Zeroes. One of the planned spinoffs for the franchise, Silent Hills, was developed by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions. External links *''Silent Hill'' on Wikipedia Category:Related Games